


Tiefling Boyfriend Xander

by Rylee_200



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Monster - Freeform, Tiefling, human monster relationship, monsterxhuman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylee_200/pseuds/Rylee_200
Summary: A girl with purple hair is sent back into the past.





	Tiefling Boyfriend Xander

It was dark. That was for certain. Otherwise I hadn’t a clue where I’d ended up. The last thing I remember was looking around a strange antique store and finding an interesting mirror. I felt a strange sort of pull towards it, and then I woke up here. Well, wherever here is. I began to look around, and I seemed to have somehow ended up on a cave. I was on a makeshift “bed” of leaves and straw, perhaps being placed there by someone. I get up quickly and then drop back down sharply as soon as I feel a stabbing pain in my ankle. I could barely see in the cave but I was almost one hundred percent certain it was sprained or broken. “Shit” I muttered. Of course. I’ve been kidnapped and now I’m unable to escape. 

As I’m trying to figure out a plan of escape, I hear someone enter the cave. 

“Stay back!” I yell. I pick up a stick from nearby and wave it around “I have a weapon!” 

The being just chuckles and picks up an oil lamp from nearby that I hadn’t noticed earlier. As he lights it I see his face and almost faint. He. Has. Horns.  
“Oh my god. You’re a tiefling aren’t you?” “How is this possible?!?”  
“You’re supposed to be fictional!” 

He just chuckles and says “you’d think an elf would’ve seen a tiefling before”  
An elf? What is he on about? I’m just a regular human! Why would he think I was a-  
Oh. I stop. My purple hair. He must think my pale skin and purple hair makes me an elf.  
I start to interrupt “I’m not a-“

He cuts me off. “I know. Elves aren’t a fan of our kind. But I found you passed out in the woods with a twisted ankle and decided to help you out before a more unsavory creature than I found you.”

He continues “I don’t know why you can’t fix that ankle yourself though. You look like quite a powerful being. I do have a question about where you came from however. I’ve known no land in which that garb is worn.” 

I look down at my clothes. A T-shirt from my old high school’s honor society and a pair of-admittedly- short shorts.  
I struggle to make an excuse “I um- I came from a land far away and this is the traditional wear. And my ankle I cannot fix by myself as I have been stripped of my powers after the elders kicked me out of the village. They thought I was planning to marry a different species and you must know how they are about inter species marriages” 

He nods like he understands but still gives me a skeptical look “I’ve never seen shirts with words on them before. That is traditional where you are from?” 

“Yes of course. We are magical beings after all”  
He looked satisfied with that answer and helped me to my feet, being wary of the ankle of course. He led me out of the cave, told me his name was Xander, and that I could stay with him until my ankle healed up. Over the next few weeks he had gotten me new clothes, taught me how to start a fire and the basics of making food (such as bread) from scratch. We settled into a nice routine and I helped to make dinner and clean up his simple but homey cabin.  
I honestly don’t know why I kept the lie up for the next few weeks while my ankle healed. Perhaps because I wasn’t sure where I was and needed him to help me, or perhaps it might’ve been because I was actually starting to enjoy his company. 

I was starting to worry. My hair would start to grow out and show the original hair color underneath soon. He would know. My ankle was almost completely healed so I would have no reason to stay any longer anyways, and I had repaid my debt to him by helping around the house and doing chores. I decided I would leave when he was asleep and leave a note thanking him for all he’d done for me. 

I waited until he had fallen asleep and wrote a quick note to him, then slipped quietly out the door. Honestly I didn’t know where I was going, what I would do for housing or food, but I just knew he would never forgive me for lying to him like that. 

It has been Several hours of me walking around in the forest and I am now convinced I’m lost. Suddenly I hear a group of what sounds to be a group of rowdy orcs walking past and I quickly hide in between some bushes. I accidentally crunch a branch beneath my feet as they walk past however, and I freeze. I’m so frightened I don’t even breathe. Thankfully they must’ve been too drunk to hear the noise cause they keep on walking past. As I stand up to run the hell in the other direction, a hand catches around my wrist and I look up in horror at the smiling face above me “gotcha” my captor says as he yanks me toward him. 

Xander. That absolute twit! 

“How the hell did you find me?” I ask in frustration.

“Oh honey. You’ve been walking around the woods in circles for hours now. It was only a matter of time before someone found you. You should be lucky it was me. You don’t want to know what those orcs would’ve done had they seen you.” 

“Still. I hate that it had to be you. Why couldn’t some nice little old lady find me and take me into her home?”

“Around here that nice old lady would be more apt to fatten you up and serve you for dinner.” He winks, and I roll my eyes, Out of all the stories I had told him and he chooses to remember that one. 

“Anyways sweetheart, lets talk about the real reason you left, shall we? I know that reason about you wanting to find and meet up with your old friends is a lie, so how about you tell me the truth huh?” 

I freeze up, and drop my head. “Im-im not really an elf. I let you think I was so you’d keep me around. I didn’t have anywhere to go, and I still don’t know what this place is. I’m a human girl, okay? No special powers, nothing. My hair is only purple because I dyed it that way back where I am from.”

He bursts out laughing, “finally she admits it! I knew you weren’t an elf ever since I tried to get you to decipher that book I had. All elves can read it, powerless or not. Ever since then I’ve been trying to get you to admit it.”

I scowl, “You knew this whole time and just let me suffer! You pompous conceited little mph- I’m cut off by him kissing me. I almost push him away to berate him some more but I can’t deny he is a very good kisser. I kiss him back, grabbing onto one of his horns and pulling him closer to me. Apparently he enjoys this as he moans into my mouth. 

Suddenly he pulls away, “Oh god I’m sorry. I just say you standing there and I just-.”

I interrupt him, take his hand and say “Lets go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically the end but if you want a part two with some cute domestic fluff let me know!


End file.
